issei hyoudo el nieto del dios de la destruccion
by Touma605
Summary: que pasa si issei era el nieto de un dios de la destruccion y tiene primas en diferentes universos, sus primas del universos fairy tail y universos dragon ball, esta es la saga despues que lucy abadona el gremio, y conoce a milk su prima, y a su abuelo pero lucy tenia sus amigos leales que son juvia, y levy, pero cuando lucy y sus amigos detectan un poder igual al suyo su abuelo.
1. Chapter 1

que pasa si issei era el nieto de un dios de la destruccion y tiene primas en diferentes universos, sus primas del universos fairy tail y universos dragon ball, esta es la saga despues que lucy abadona el gremio, y conoce a milk su prima, y a su abuelo pero lucy tenia sus amigos leales que son juvia, y levy, pero cuando lucy y sus amigos detectan un poder igual al suyo su abuelo le dice que desperto su otro nieto osea su primo,  
una aventura de lucy, y sus amigos y milk y su familia van a buscar a su nieto primo.  
las aventuras de estos chicas comenzara.

universo DXD.

issei hyoudo, estaba triste porque no pudo salvar a su amada, y ahora tendra que casarse, con el yakitori,

issei: maldita sea no salve a buchou joder que are si fuera fuerte lo hiba a salvar.  
draig: no te culpes, diste lo mejor de ti.  
issei:pero no se supone, que lo tenia que salvar.  
draig: pues en eso tienes razon.

en eso aparece un circulo magico, de la familia phenex.

riser: issei te encontre te estaba buscando.  
issei: que quieres para que me busca, ya se aseguro te vas a burlarte de mi.  
riser: jajajajajajjjaaj claro que no te buscaba para pedirte disculpa, en lo pesado y mal comportamiento, jejeje bueno lo que quiero decirte es que me perdones por ser malo contigo.  
issei: vaya pensaba que era un chico arrogante y un yakitori.  
riser: oye se que paresco eso pero aveces se me sube la emocion de la cabesa y me comporto raro jejeje.  
issei: okey te perdono.  
riser: gracias oye issei me preguntaba, que si fueras mi amigo, issei: claro.  
riser:por cierto antes de eso te venia a decirte que ya no me casare con rias, vi que tu lo amabas y lo cancele pero rias no lo sabe.  
issei: que, issei estaba sorprendido.  
riser: jejejejje si lo cancele y si me pregunta, si lo cancele porque estaba celebrando una fiesta de compromiso, solo era un acto para ver si valias para ser el novio de rias pero rias no lo sabe, ejkeejejejeje.  
issei: ya veo jejejeje.

un circulo magico aparece.

rias y sus miembros aparecen.

rias: vaya si es riser y el inultil, de issei.  
akeno: ara ara parecen que estaban habrando de ti jeje.  
rias: aparece que son amigos jaja pero creo que tengo que dejar mi acto de ser la chica, que disque gusta a ese perdedor de issei.  
akeno: si el no sabia que lo ultilizarce.

issei: que que dijistes, rias: lo que dije que solo te ultilice para poder romper, ese compromiso, y alfin soy libre.  
riser: que significado es esto porque fingir gustarle al chico, dijo riser enojado.  
rias: jajajajjaajja porque le das tus lastima, si es un demonio significante.  
riser: eres una perra.  
rias: lo se jajajjjajajajajaja.  
issei:entonces solo me usastes eres una malditaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
rias: callate, bueno ya no me sirves te quitare las piesas para si eliminarte jajajaja ya no me sirves.

en ese momento rias, empiesa a extraer las piesas evil y issei tenia un dolor muy enorme, pero nadie sabe es que issei, tenia un poder que podria destruir planetas asta galaxias enteras.

issei: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggagagaggegrgrrgrgrgrgrrgr.  
riser: parad lo estas matando, detente.  
rias: callate, kajajajajajajjajajajajaja solo eres un estorbo.  
riser:rias te dije que te detengaaaaaaaas.

en ese momento, un poder se hiba a desatar.

issei estaba en un mundo de dolor, issei:(pensando), porque yo le amaba, pensaba que yo le gustaba, pero solo me ultlizo, porque pero en ese momento algo se rompio en la mente de issei.  
cuando rias acabo de sacar, las piesas evil.  
rias: listo termine jajajjaja ahora solo espera asta que este pervetido se muera.  
pero issei, estaba parado no estaba inconciente.  
issei: yo te amaba, pero solo jugastes de mi, y eso nunca te voy a perdonar.  
en ese momento isser ya estaba desatando el poder del dios de la destruccion.

issei: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

issei estaba desatando toda su furia rias, y riser y todo el mundo terrenal estaba tembrando y el planeta estaba tembrando.

pero issei no sabia era que su poder lo iva a detectar su abuelo y decirle a sus primas de issei.

en el univarso, dragon ball.

el dios de la destruccion del universo 5 estaba de visita con sus nietas, que eran milk, bulma, y lucy y sus amigas,

touma: holaaaaaaa estan mis lindas nietas y bisnietos en casa.

lucy: abuelo como estas.  
touma: estoy bien.  
lucy: y que haces aqui, vienes de visita.  
touma: si querida vengo de visita.  
lucy: ya veo. oigan todos el abuelo esta aqui.  
milk: lucy no tienes que gritar, y buelo abuelo a que vienes.  
no solo vienes de visita verdad, vienes para que te ayudemos en algo.  
bulma, si el abuelo viene para que le ayudemos entonces habra pasado algo malo verdad, lucy, bueno dime abuelo que aras.  
touma: jajajajajajjajajaja son listas jajajajaja como las quieros XD.  
milk: aver que quieres que te ayudemos.  
touma: al parecer quiero que me ayuden no solo ustedes si no tu esposo goku, y el esposo de bulma y tu lucy tambien necesito su ayuda, al igual de tus amigas.  
bulma, y que ayuda quieres abuelo.  
bueno al parecer ustedes devieron de aver detectado una presencia familiar al suya y aparte te voy a decirles un secreto, el secreto es que no solo son ustedes que son mis nietas hay otro mas, mi ultimo nieto es mas fuertes que ustedes, porque el dios el tarado de dios de la biblia, creo algunos articulos muy fuertes que se le llaman sacer gears o como se llamen, y el ultimo nieto que tengo, esta en mi universo, alparecer desperto el poder y es muy fuerte convinado con sus boste gear, ni goku le ganara.

milk, lucy, y sus amiga, y bulma estaban en estado de schook.

milk: pero pero como ees posible ni goku es fuerte,  
lucy, y dime abuelo como se llama mi otro primo nieto, y como desperto sus poderes.  
touma: bueno se llama issei hyoudo, lo desperto por la traicion, por su amada, ella solo fingio amarle para, liberarse por su compromiso. y lo logro y asi esa chica lo desecho como si fuera basura,.

milk, lucy y sus amigas, y bulma, estaban cabreadas.

por cierto esto fuero ense ada por whisheel, como lo hizo whis.

milk: esa perra, como le hizo esto al pobre issei,  
lucy, el paso lo mismo que a mi y el quiere cari o, ire a rescatarlo.  
bulma: esa perra lo matare bueno si vegeta no lo hace.  
creo que juvia se enamoro, de issei-sama.}  
levy: yo igual, ejejjejeje y cuando vamos al visitarlo.

touma lo primero a donde esta goku y sus hijos al igual vegeta, y tu hijo tronks y bra.

milk/bulma: goku/vegeta, venga por aqui mi abuelo quiere su ayuda.  
goku/vegeta: el se or touma esta aqui, no jodas. okey ya voy.

en ese momento llegan goku y vegeta.

goku: ya llegue.  
vegeta: que quiere se or touma necesita ayuda.

touma en poca palabras si quiero que ayudes a mi nieto que esta en mi dimencion.  
goku: que tienes otro nieto, es fuerte.  
touma: si es mas fuerte que ustedes.  
vegeta: y quiero saber porque quieres a nuestra ayuda.  
touma: quiero su ayuda es devido, asi que explico toso lo sucesos.  
goku: esa si es una perra como hacer eso,  
vegeta: jujuju lo mas pobrable es que bulma lo aya a matar mas a lucy, ya que le paso lo mismo.  
lucy: jajajajja tienes razon vegeta esa tipa esta muerta creo.  
touma: bueno ya vamonos, porque el poder de issei: desperto.  
todos: okey.

en el universo de DXD osea de touma.

issei estaba impulsando el ki, ya desperto, era tan denso que todo el mundo lo sentia.

issei: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

riser: calmate issei, estas haciendo que el planeta tiembre.

rias:que es esto, porque issei esta sacando tanto poder.  
kiba:ese poder es tan puro, y poderoso.  
akeno: ara ara al parecer issei, tenia un poder oculto.  
asia y koneko estaba preocupadas, y asustadas.  
riser: ven por su estupides, issei desperto el poder que todos temian,  
antes que riser explicaria los poderes de issei.

un circulo magico tanto demoniaco y santo aparecen.

sirzechs: rias que has echo.  
serafall: rias-tan cometistes un grave error.  
ajuka:tu que has echo, has despertado el poder de su abuelo,.

tanto rias y riser, y su noblesa de rias, estaba confundidos.

sirzechs: lo que nosotros queremos decirles es, que despertaron el poder de su abuelo osea el dios de la destruccion,.

rias y los demas estaba en estado de schock.

rias:oni-sama eso es imposible, como que issei tiene ese poder, no se suponia que el dios de la destruccion era solo mito.

serafall:rias-tan ese mito es verdad no es falso, el dios de la destruccion, en verdad existe.

ajuka:al parecer, encontramos un informacion, que nos saco de locos, al parecer issei es el nieto de dios de la destruccion,.

antes que hablara. issei termino de despertar.

issei:que es este poder me siento mas poderoso, siento una energia, que me hace desear destruir todo, issei voltea y ve a todos mas a rias.

issei: rias maldita como te atreves a usarme, yo te amaba, pero ahora te voy a destruir.

antes que issei, atacara a rias. una prenciencia muy conocida, aparecio.  
era touma y su familia.

touma: holaaaaa, como estan se acuerdan de mi.

sirzechs: se or touma ququ que haces aqui.  
touma: yo pues vengo por mi nieto.

sirzechs: nieto, queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

issei: nnnieto, que quieres decir que soy su nieto.

sirzechs:al parecer issei-kun que usted es el nieto de un dios, en pocas palabras eres un semidios.

issei: pero pero, mis papas no tenia poderes.

touma: en eso esta equivokado tu padre es mi hijo pero el quiso guardarte el secreto porque el queria, que vivias como un ser humano.

issei: entonces ellos me mientieron, me guardaron el secreto, el dijo muy triste, y aparte quienes son ustedes.

issei, vio a las personas que compa aban al dios de la destruccion.

?: hola dejame presentarme, me llamo bulma brienfs y yo soy tu prima,  
bulma era una chica de pelo azul con ojos azules con pechos grandes, y con una figura de relog de arena.

?:ahora me toca a mi hola issei-kun me llamo milk, y tambien soy tu prima.

milk era una chica muy bonita con grandes senos con un cuerpo de relog de arena.

?:oigan no se olviden de mi, hola issei-kun me llamo lucy harphilia, un gusto en conocerte, soy tu prima, lucy era una rubia con grandes senos con un cuerpo de relog de arena.

lucy: y ellas son juvia y levy, son mis amigas.  
juvia y levy era chicas de pelo azul muy hermosa, con cuerpo de relog de arena.

juvia/levy: un gusto en conocerte somos amigas de tu prima.

?: vaya ya era hora que me tacara a mi hola issei: yo soy tu tio beerus, el dios de la destruccion del universo 7. un gusto en conocerte.

beerus era un gato, morado que tenia ropa como los egipto, y era poderoso.

a issei: estaba sorprendido, el tenia familia de diferentes universo que el no sabia el le iva a preguntarle a su padre sobre su abuelo. 


	2. capitulo 2 llegada de la hermana de rias

capitulo 2 la llegada de la hermana de rias

:nota Dislaimer no poseo high school DXD ni menos dragon ball z y faity tail estas series fuero creadas por su actor akira toriyama creador de dragon ball z y los actores de los animes que mencione jeje beerus estaba mirando a los maos, y a rias, y entonces se dio cuenta que aquella chica estaba asustada, y en eso algo se dio clip y se dio cuenta que esa chica era la causante del sufrimiento de su sobrino, y a eso le molesta, y los maos se dio cuenta que el dios de la destruccion estaba mirando a a la hermana de sirzechs beerus: asi que tu eres la chica que le hizo esto a issei, verdad.  
rias: no no es verdad solo lo quer a hacerle una broma jejejejeje rias estaba muy asustada, ella no sabia que sus actos aria que su familia este aborde de ser eliminado por el dios de la destrucci n.  
beerus: no mientas, mocosa se la verdad y estoy muy enojado nadie se mete con mi familia, cuando supe que iba ser tio, mi puse feliz, y jure que los proteger a, y ver que tu le heriste, me pone furioso.  
rias y su familia estaba temblando de miedo, no sabia que le hiciera eso,  
whis: se or beerus, c lmate solo el se or touma puede hacerle da o porque es su universo.  
antes eso beerus solo gru a de furia, pero ante eso sonri , no solo estaba furiosos tambi n lo era sus sobrinas y amigas de estas, y al parecer su padre igual estaba furioso,.  
beerus: tienes razon whis pero no solo soy el nico que esta furioso, pero mis sobrinas est n peor que yo, y creo que ellas lo mas probable que esa chica corra por su vida jejeje porque ellas la va a torturar pobre jajajaajajaja.  
whis: en eso tienes razon mirando asia la chica peliroja.  
con las chicas.  
bulma, estaba mirando a la chica que le hizo da o a su primo, y ella tenia ganas de matarla, pero no valia la pena hacerle da o mejor aun le iba hacer sufrir, bulma tenia una mente de como torturar a la peliroja-perra.  
bulma: oye milk mira a esa tipa, parece una chica muy mimada para que haga sufrir a issei, aparte de ser rica, es muy payasa, y ademas solo por no querer casarse con el chico riser, hizo sufrir, a issei, eso merece que nosotras le hagamos sufrir muajajajajajjajaja.  
milk: tienes raz n bulma que tal si le golpeamos como si fuera nuestro saco de boxeo muajajaja.  
lucy: pero milk, no se sabe si el tio touma nos deje hacerle da o, pero no dijo que le aria sufrir.  
juvia: juvia piensa que no vale nuestro tiempo mejor, deber amos darle nuestra atenci n a issei-sama el necesita cari o de toda nosotras.  
levy: juavia tiene raz n mejor deber amos estar con issei-san para que el no se sienta triste.  
(con los maos y familia de rias).  
ajuka sirzechs que aremos ellos est n muy enojado y esto es por culpa de tu hermana, como aremos para salir con en esta situaci n sirzechs: no lo se ajuka, pero se que algo pasara, tengo un presentimiento que alguien nos salvara.  
ajuka: pero quien sirzechs, sirzerchs: mi hermana menor la gemela de rias.  
serafall: no estas diciendo que planeas usar a tu hermana, para que nos salve de esta problema.  
sirzechs: asi es serafall, erza nos salvara.  
serafall: pero ella esta de viaje, y ademas que ella tambi n esta triste que su novio la termino por otra, y ademas lo enga o por esa, y esta dolida, por esa traici n.  
sirzechs: por eso si ella conoce a issei-kun sirve que ella se enamore tan solo que ella la conosca y ya.  
ajuka: entonces deber amos darnos prisa para decirle esto a erza.  
pero ellos no sabia que erza ya hab a conoc a a issei, cuando sus padre estaban en la cuidad de tokyo, y all conoci a issei, y entonces issei tenia un enamoramiento por esa chica, pero ella se enamoro de otro chico, y por eso dejo tokyo para vivir en la cuidad de kuoh, pero a erza cuando descubri que su novio la estaba enga ando por otra vio como era ese chico en realidad, y record , que ella tenia a alguien que en verdad la quer a, y ese alguien ya no viv a en tokyo viv a en kuo la ciudad donde vive su hermana gemela, y decidio cuando ella este por terminar el segundo grado de preparatoria, ella iba a ir en la misma escuela que issei, y confesarse su sentimiento se or gremory: no estas pensando que erza sea la prometida de issei.  
se ora gremory: erza-chan todav a esta herida por esa situaci n con su novio.  
sirzechs: lo se madre pero erza-tan podr a recuperarse por esa traici n, y encontrar el amor de nuevo junto a issei.  
? de quien hablan madre y padre y ademas que hacen en este lugar de la escuela, porque sona me dijo que mis padres estaba aqui, y decido a verlos,.  
se or gremory: erza-chan estas aqu , veras tu hermana hizo algo cruel con ese chico que esta por all .  
antes de eso erza mira al chico que estaba dormido en el costado de esos estra os se ores, y vio a ese chico y algo hizo clip, ese chico era su mejor amigo, y el chico que estaba enamorado de ella, y sentio algo en su pecho, y se dio cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de ese chico estaba enamorada con su mejor amigo y se dio cuenta que ese chico era el esposo perfecto, pero vio que algo le paso y decidi a preguntar a sus padres, de que le paso.  
erza: oye que le pasa a ese chico, preguntando curiosa se or gremory: lo que pasa es que tu hermana utilizo a ese chico para que se pudiera liberarse con el compromiso, y casi mata al chico si no fuera que despert sus poderes, si no el estar a muerto antes eso a erza, estaba en trance, miro al chico estaba enamorada, y corrio asia el chico, antes eso sus padre estaban en shoock.  
erza: issei issei estas bien erza corr a as a el chico inconsciente.  
sus familia de issei estaba en schoock lo que pasaba esa chica corri as a su primo/sobrino/nieto y se lo quito de sus brazos, y ella estaba muy preocupada pero alguien se dio cuenta quien fue la persona que estaba preocupada por issei,, y dio un paso atr s.  
lucy: pero pero erza que haces aqui.  
erza mira a la chica rubia y le dice, emmmmm quien eres tu te conosco,  
pero como soy yo lucy, acaso no te acuerdas de mi.  
erza: no lo creo porque nunca te eeeeeeh visto en mi vida jejejjeejejjejeje, lucy: pero como, antes que continuara en su platica beerus, le interrumpe.  
beerus: lucy esa chica no es la erza que tu conoces, si no es la erza de este universo.  
antes eso lucy, y los dem s estaban es shoock mas erza que no sabia que tenia una contra parte de otro universo erza: osea que esta chica conoce a mi yo de su universo.  
lucy: si la conozco ella fue alguna vez nuestra amiga pero alg n momento ella nos traiciono, a mi a mis amigas.  
erza: como es posible que mi yo hiciera algo asi.  
juvia: lucy tiene razon tu otra yo nos traiciono.  
levy: ella nos ataco y nos quiso da arnos.  
erza: entonces quiero conocerla para partirla ala mitad por todo lo que te hizo.  
lucy: no es para tanto.  
erza: como que no es para tanto porque para mi eso es como traicionar a mis amigos.  
lucy: ya veo entonces si odias a la traicion entonces vas a matar a tu hermana porque ella traiciono a mi primo,.  
antes eso erza se quedo en shoock, su mejor amigo fue traicionado por su hermana, su amado issei fue traicionado por rias.  
erza: que quieres decir.}  
juvia: lo que ella quiere decirte es que tu hermana traiciono a issei-sama ella solo lo utilizo para liberarse de su compromiso, y luego lo desecho como basura.  
erza estaba mas sorprendida lo que dijo la chica, y luego vio a issei y luego vio a su hermana que estaba muy asustada, y despu s corri as a rias, para atacarla.  
erza: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas malditaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como pudites hacerle esto a issei-kun te voy a matarteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. erza corri as a erza para atacarla su familia y los maos, estaba en estado de shoock nunca supo que erza conocia el chico dragon, y menos que ella lo amara, y ellos sabia que erza cuando alguien traiciona a otra ella acabara odiando a dicha persona que traiciona a su amado o amigo ella lo odiara, y ademas erza nunca se llevaron bien porque a ella la disgusta su comportamiento de ni a mimada.  
sirzechs: erza va a matar a rias si no lo detenemos ella asesinara,.  
se ora gremory: que espera ve a detener a erza-chan.  
que pasara mas adelante, erza, matara a rias por hacerle eso a issei, o sirzechs, podra detener a erza por matar a su hermana, v alo en el pr ximo capitulo issei el nieto del dios de la destrucci n.  



	3. avisos

avisos.  
los siento por no publicar es porque tengo poco tiempo, y ademas.  
tengo la weba jejeje pero les prometo, que voy a continuar con esta historia.

por cierto, no tengo los derecho de autor, de high school DXD, y dragon ball z.  
si lo hiciera aria super fuerte a este weon de iseei, y menos perve jejjeje-

y se me olvido poner esto en los capitulos.

jejejeje y a parte voy a publicar otra historia, pero diferente jejje.  
bueno asta al rato.

sayonara. 


End file.
